Masters and Bonds
by Mackerel
Summary: How about if Anderson fell in love in with Integra and they married? AND.. because he has married Integra, wouldn’t that make him Alucard’s master? Rated for torture, gore, horror and plenty of angst.
1. anderson comes to stay

Masters and bonds

How about if Anderson fell in love in with Integra and they married? AND.. because he has married Integra, wouldn't that make him Alucard's master?

Chapter one.

He had never expected in fall in love, especially with _her_, but love is a funny thing that decides for you whom to love for the rest of your life.

At first he had dismissed it as a fleeting fancy: he had lusted after other women, but had never acted upon his desires; he was bound to the church after all.

But she, she was different. She didn't care about his scars, his slightly mad persona, when vampires and the undead were about: she said it made him different from the others. Not an empty head just interested in a rich brood mare to further his own ambitions. She liked him for the way he was. And that, that was something amazing.

"Do you Alexander Anderson, take Integra Wingate Hellsing to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Integra Wingate Hellsing take Alexander Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cheering and clapping was heard thorough out the church, as the somewhat blushing bride and bridegroom kissed each other, with silly grins on their faces.

Walter wiped a tear from his eye and adjusted his monocle, while Seras giggled, jumping up and down.

"Oh Sir Integra! I'm so happy for you! I have waited since you came of age for this day!!! Will you be taking Alexander's name……"

Integra smiled, tucking her arm into Andersons.

"No, we decided that to carry on the Hellsing name, it would be better if Alex took my name."

Anderson let out a booming laugh, so loud that most of the revellers in the great hall turned around.

"She really is quite something eh Walter? My very own princess with a gun strapped to her leg!"

"I never go unarmed darling."

"What about in the bedroom?" Anderson smirked.

"_Especially _ in the bedroom."

Several onlookers tittered and most of the ladies covered their faces with fans, covering their modest blushes.

Two floors down sat a lone figure on his throne, swirling a glass of dark red liquid, his eyes darkening to the same colour, lips pulled back in a snarl that had seemed to be present since that_ Judas priest_ had set foot inside the Hellsing doors.

A low growl escaped his throat. How could she? He could smell that man on her whenever he had talk to his master. And he was always standing behind her, with that infuriating smirk on his face whenever he saw Alucard.

Alucard had tried everything. He had tried warning the Judas priest away, which had involved Alucard finding himself licking his masters boots after she had found out what he had said to warn the priest away and after finding out what she had been walking in, he wasn't going to try that again.

He had even gone so far as to threaten the priest only to find himself pinned to the wall with two smoking blessed blades through his arms and into the wall behind.

But the last straw was when they announced the wedding and had kissed long and deep. Anderson gripping Integra's arms tightly.

Anderson caught Alucard's eye over Integras shoulder and Alucard understood the message.

_She's mine vampire and I'm here to stay._


	2. start of bigger things

Chapter 2

Alucard didn't like the arrangement that Integra had put forward to him: it was by all means, degrading.

Anderson had suggested ever so helpfully, that Alucard all but being a slave as he had a master and all, treat Integra as his actual master. Alucard hadn't a clue what he was going on about until a short command from Integra to 'kneel' at her feet, the seal pressing down on him hard.

"See darlin', I told you. If you use this bond to its full potential, he wouldn't give you so much trouble. Now, make him kneel lower at your feet so he should be able to kiss your boots if you want."

Alucard's eyes widened.

"Master, you don't need to really..."

"SILENCE ALUCARD!"

Alucards mouth snapped shut. Now that was not what he was expecting to come out of Integra's mouth. Perhaps if he was quick enough later, he could try and talk to her, but with Anderson always hanging around, chances were slim. The Judas priest was always lurking around his master now.

"Kneel lower Alucard and kiss my boots. NOW."

Alucard shuddered and casting one last glare at Anderson, he bent his head so it was all but touching the floor and his mouth was level with Integra's boots. Slowly, he pursed his lips and kissed the tips of the boots.

"Oh Integra darlin' you have this down to a T. Would it bother you if I had go with Alucard, even better, do we want to do the bonding ritual tonight, so the seal recognises me as a true master of the vam.. I mean Alucard?"

"Absolutely, maybe you can get through to him where I have failed. We'll have the bonding ritual tonight. Till then, perhaps some quality time together?"

Anderson grinned wolflike and scooped Integra up in his arm.

"I thought you'd never ask, my beautiful angel."

Walking towards the door that led to the bedroom, Anderson made sure to walk directly behind Alucard who was still kneeling on the floor, and give a solid kick to his backside, sending Alucard sprawling onto the floor his leg twisted awkwardly underneath him. Alucard stifled the cry as he felt the ankle twist.

Anderson smirked.

"_Know your place vampire: It's under me a__ll the time and as from tonight__you're mine, heart an__d__ soul." _

Alucard glared, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his footing.

"Alucard! What are you doing lying in the middle of the floor? Stand up! And address me as you should!"

Alucard couldn't believe this, first the kneeling then being kicked in the arse by the priest who was now blaming it all on him!

Wincing, he stood and bowing deep, he said through clenched teeth, "I apologise my lord, for being in the way. It won't happen again."

Anderson sneered.

"Make sure it doesn't. Don't disturb us until dinner is ready _slave._"

Alucard jerked upright. Slave? No, No! This was far too much like his imprisonment by Abraham Hellsing.

Looking towards where the door was he noticed Anderson had already disappeared inside and muffled sounds could be heard.

Alucard snarled and started to limp back to his dungeon, to hopefully try and fix his ankle.


	3. gaining control

**Chapter 3.**

"...and I now hereby place Alexander Anderson Hellsing under the seal of the Hellsings, to have ultimate control of the vampire Alucard bound by the seal itself, making him the duel master of the vampire Alucard. Let the seal recognise the newest master of Hellsing. For my queen, church and country, it has been done."

Integra put down the scripture she had been reading from and looked at Anderson currently trying to prise open the trembling vampire's mouth, to feed him some of the blood that was currently dripping from Anderson's mouth onto the vampire's face.

Alucard whined and turned his head away from Anderson and his bleeding wrist, although there wasn't far to move: he was chained down to the stone table in the cells below the Hellsing estate.

Just a repeat of when the damn seals had first been branded onto his skin by Abraham Van Hellsing, he thought wearily pulling on the chains feebly.

"Vampire, ah suggest you open your mouth before I use a more direct method of opening it for you." Anderson hissed gripping Alucard's chin and pulling it towards himself.

Alucard hissed back, baring his fangs. Anderson however, seemed amused with the little display of defiance and turned to Integra.

"Integra, darlin'. I'm just going to have a quiet word with Alucard. Do you mind just waiting outside?"

Integra raised an eyebrow, removing the cigar from her lips.

"A word?"

"Just a couple of reassuring words to get rid of the pain he's feeling at the moment. It'll take a couple of minutes, that's all sweetheart."

Integra stared hard, her eyes flitting between Anderson and Alucard , her expression unreadable.

_Please, _begged Alucard mentally, staring beseechingly at Integra. _Don't leave me with him! He'll destroy me! Please master! Please! _

"A few minutes, I need to talk to you upstairs once you're finished with him."

"Of course darlin'." Anderson gave Integra a kiss on the lips with a smile and pushed her towards the door.

"I'll be up soon."

Integra smiled, a true smile and Alucard felt his heart break. She never smiled like that when he was around, even when he tried to make her smile. All she did was shoot and throw ashtrays at him.

Closing the door behind her, he drew the hatch on the door locking it and turned back to Alucard, a mad and sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Now, Vampire, let's have a little chat shall we?" He hissed picking up a small ceremonial dagger from a table and advancing upon Alucard, still chained to the stone slab.

Alucards eyes widened and he inhaled loudly, chains clanking noisily around the stone dank cell.

"What do you want Judas Priest?"

"Ah think we need to lay down a couple of ground rules: one, I AM your master. You obey everything I say and do r I tell you to do."

And without any warning, Anderson drew back his fist and drove it straight into Alucard's stomach.

Alucard let out a chocked scream and twisted in his chained, chains digging in deeper in porcelain skin, leaving red angry marks.

"Two, you stay away from Integra, she's out of your league. She's _alive_, and you demon spawn, are not."

This statement was punctured with a sharp slap to Alucards face, splitting his lip and leaving a raised welt across his cheek.

"Three, you're a slave, therefore you act like a slave. You don't look your master's in the eye, you address us only as 'master' and you kneel whenever in our presence."

Alucard spat blood out of his mouth, gasping as he watched Anderson move round the table, his glasses glittering strangely in the torchlight.

"And four demon, you never mention any of this to Integra. She is never to know about these rules."

Anderson ran a hand along the bare chest of the vampire strapped down in front of him, the muscles tensing under his hand, running over the faintly glowing seal on his chest.

"If she should ever find out," The hand paused.

"Well,"

A dagger appeared.

"Things would go, very bad."

The dagger swooped down burying itself in Alucards left bicep. Alucard screamed, eyes going wide and fearful as a large rough hand fell across his mouth, cutting off the scream.

"And we don't want that now do we Slave?"

Alucard shook his head and gasped, body twitching with the pain in his chest.

Anderson seemed satisfied and removed his hand.

"So, now, you'll be drinkin' that blood I offered before won't you Slave?"

Alucard sobbed his consent and opened his mouth, feeling teeth broken, watching Anderson cut his wrist and hold it over his open mouth. Blood trickled into the vampire's mouth and blood red tears ran down his face, eyes tightly closed now, afraid to watch the end result.

Swallowing the blood, Alucard felt the seal glow on his chest and sobbed even louder, the pain drowning out any coherent thought.

Anderson smiled even more widely.

"Who am I Slave?"

Alucard wet his lips and feeling the seal press down on him for the right answer; he looked up at Anderson nervously and croaked out,

"You are my m..master."

"Whom do you serve?"

"You and S..Sir Integra, M..Master."

"You're mine Vampire, and I'm going have you as the perfect slave before long. Mark my words."

Alucard turned his head, the cold of the slab, easing the pain on his face and wept.


	4. Stone hides many things

**Chapter 4**

_Notes:_

_Thanks to Silverhawke13 for her input into this chapter! __Alucard__ the carp forever!!!__ And thanks for letting me use that quote from your story!!_

_To understand this story better, it is advisable to go read 'leashed darkness' by silverhawke13._

_Finally- warnings for general torture.__ I've warned you._

Anderson was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Not only had he married the most beautiful woman in the world, (In his view anyway) he was part of Hellsing; he actually owned a piece of it!!

But the best bit? He had finally bested that damn vampire and had him under his control, 24/7 and up until the day Anderson died, when the control would be passed onto the next heir of Hellsing. Anderson felt fairly confident that he wouldn't be dying for a very long time, thanks to the Vatican turning him into a regenerator. Granted it still hurt when he got shot, but it didn't last that long and the bullets soon popped out again!

Besides he always had his beloved Integra to run it better for him.

The Vampire though. That unholy, spawn of hell, that was always lurking in the shadows, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness, the pearly white fangs stretched into that infernal grin, hat always tilted at an angle, always draped over Integra as if she was his play thing! Wispy arms roaming all over her body, in her hair...

It just made his blood boil at the thought! Still he had solved that little problem: that creature was bound to him, as he was to Integra and Anderson was not but determined that this vampire would learn his place, even if it took forever.

000000000000

"Slave! How many times have I told you to kneel when I enter a room?"

Alucard spun round, his eyes wide with terror, dropping the wine glass he was holding to the floor, its contents spilling onto the stone and seeping through the cracks. Alucard watched the mess slither towards Andersons boots with mounted horror.

"These boots were clean, Slave. Why are they not clean now?"

"Master, please, I didn't mean to..."

"Are you blaming me? Are you saying it was my fault?"

"NO! N..N..N..no my master! You just startled me! I mean, I didn't mean..."

"SILENCE!"

Alucard stopped pleading and backed up against the wall, hands braced against cold damp stone, chest heaving in fear.

Anderson looked at the Vampire with satisfaction as it kept its gaze fixed on the floor, one large bruise covering one side of his face.

Integra had questioned Alucard where he got the bruise from. Anderson had watched from the other side of the room, as the kneeling vampire, turned his head away and mumbled something about walking into a wall. Integra hadn't bought it for one moment, Anderson could tell, but she wasn't going to pry any further. And that,that made the game, just a little more fun. Especially as he had taken the vampires prized hat, coat and sunglasses away. The creature looked almost pitiful now

"You know what to do Slave." He hissed, throwing himself into Alucards throne, legs splayed either side.

Alucard swallowed, daring to raise his head.

"Master, I beg you, please don't make me."

Anderson sat up a little straighter.

"Did you just beg?" he questioned.

Alucard closed his eyes.

"Yes."

"Begging won't help you Slave. I need clean boots, now kneel and start licking!"

"I..I...I"

Alucard stared at the man sitting in his throne and froze. Too many memories were coming back.

_"Lick my boots to thank me for not whipping you." _

"No, No!" Alucard screamed making a dash for the door, dodging all of Anderson's limbs except one. A large hand shot out and grabbed an ankle that ran past, pulling it towards him, the body attached to the ankle falling face first onto the floor, eliciting a strangled cry from the vampire, its shirt ripped and torn.

Anderson growled as he stood to his full height and glared at the back of the vampire, sobbing and desperately trying to crawl away from the person holding his ankle.

Grabbing Alucard by the back of the neck, he dragged him upright until he was level with the vampire's wide eyes, blood tears running down the white bruised face.

"When ah tell you to do something vampire, you do it! UNDERSTAND YOU FILTHY CREATURE? YOU BELONG TO ME! ME! YOU ARE NOTHING AND IF AH HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOU THEN AH WILL! GOT IT?!"

Alucard only sobbed harder, hand weakly pushing at Anderson's shirt, telling him to go away.

Anderson narrowed his eyes, fist tightening around Alucard's neck.

"Let's do it the hard way then shall we?"

Anderson reached behind his back and pulled out a blessed bayonet and a sheet of the bible. Hitched breathing was heard from the vampire as the objects came into view.

"Remember these, vampire? Hurt a bit I would imagine, but let's find out!"

And with that Anderson slammed Alucard up against the wall and drove the bible page with the bayonet into Alucards chest.

Alucard screamed, his body crying in pain as the feeling of frozenness made its way up his body as he was pinned to the wall.

Anderson smirked and drew out a long object wrapped in cloth. Alucard whimpered as he noticed the object through the haze of pain and a trickle of blood escaped his mouth.

"Say goodbye to that shirt Demon!"

Unwrapping the object, Anderson held up a long whip, its ends barbed with silver pieces and cracked it towards the immobile vampire, making it snap onto his chest, leaving red marks. Anderson laughed, his voice booming around the dungeon.

"How does it feel to be in hell vampire?" he roared bringing his arm back for another crack.

Alucard screeched as the whip caught him around his waist, leaving a bloody trail and a ruined shirt in its wake.

"Say it Slave! Agree to lick my boots and it can all end now!"

"YES!" Alucard screamed as he regained movement in his arms and clutched the bayonet in his chest.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will lick your boots master, please, let me down, please." Alucard whispered eyes drawn to the bayonet in his chest.

Anderson grinned and pulled the bayonet out with one swift movement, leaving Alucard to crumple on the floor, moaning in pain.

One foot appeared in the vampire's vision. Alucard eyed it warily.

"Lick."

Alucard dragged himself forward and bent his head so it was level with the boot. Tentively , he drew out his tongue and began to lick the boots all over.

When Anderson was satisfied, he looked down towards where the vampire was still kneeling, arms wrapped around its middle, waiting to fend off an unseen attack.

Kneeling own, he raised Alucards chin.

"Remember slave, you're mine. Another show of defiance and I won't be so lenient next time."

"Yes my master."

Anderson sneered and dropped the head back down, walking out of the door leaving Alucard on the floor, in a bloody heap.

Alucard took in a haggard breath: how had Anderson got hold of that whip? Last time he saw it, it was in the possession of Abraham Hellsing, who used it on his vampire many times. But how did Anderson come into possession of it?

All Alucard knew was that he was hell, and he wasn't getting out anytime soon.


	5. betrayal

**Chapter 5**

Alucard crept through the house, eyes flickering across the corridor nervously.

It killed him, being this way. He wasn't supposed to be creeping round the house like a fugitive; he lived here for god sake! Granted he was bound to the family that lived here, so he couldn't exactly walk out on his own accord, but still he had grown fond of the people that he lived with, even his police girl. She was like more a daughter to him: A reminder of what he could have had many years ago.

Walter, now he had known Walter for many a year. He had fought alongside Walter when he was a mere boy of 14 years and had watched him grow from a cocky young boy to a well honed killing machine known as Angel of Death, with a great sense of pride.

Integra. Oh, Integra. How he remembered seeing that girl of 13 in his cell, staring down the barrel of her uncle's gun as he prepared to shoot. It was her blood that had awoke him from his 20 year imprisonment, and it was her that had taken over the mastery of him and oddly enough, he was relieved that she was his master. He already had had two masters that had enjoyed lording his status within the Hellsing organisation. "Hellsing's tame pet vampire" Arthur had sneered at him once, but Integra had never once sneered at him. She expected the job done and Alucard was only too happy. And plus she wasn't an ice queen all the time. She treated him like a person, not a possession that she could use and abuse. Much to Alucards amazement, he had started to develop feelings for her and although she constantly brushed him aside on those matters, he believed she had feelings for him as well.

But then things had gone wrong. When Anderson and Alucard had been required to work on a mission together, Alucard had noticed that the Judas Priest had started to take an interest in his master and he didn't like it one bit.

It wasn't long before he saw Anderson creeping into Integra's room every night and he was covering his ears at the sound he could hear. It killed him. She had chosen the priest over him and it hurt. Really hurt.

He had tried everything to get the Judas priest away from her, but everyone had believed that Anderson had turned over a new leaf and was welcomed into the unconventional family by all except Alucard, who seethed in the corner. Even his police girl was taken with the psycho priest. Amazingly she had forgotten that he had stuck a ten ton of blessed bayonets into her at their first meeting.

Walter was pleased that Integra had finally found someone to look after her. She was allowed to have a little happiness in her life. A little normality. And Walter wouldn't hear a bad word against Anderson.

"_Sir Integra __deserves __some happiness Alucard. Leave him alone. He's done more for Sir Integra in the few months he's been__ here, than anyone could in the last five years."_

_"But I could give her that happiness!" _Alucard had wanted to scream at Walter. But he didn't. He merely snarled and strode back to his room, where he drank so much blood he passed out, surrounded by empty packs of medical blood.

After the wedding, Anderson had started to plant ideas in Integra's head of how to treat Alucard and she, being in love and having no reason to doubt her loving and attentive husband, agreed only too happily.

Alucard had resisted as well as he could, such as making little snipes at Anderson whenever he saw him, hid his belongings or hung around his master whenever Anderson was there, no matter how much it pained him to see them together. But like most things, it came to an end.

Integra had decided, with the help of her husband, to update the seal on Alucard: allowing Anderson control over him and this, this was not good. Alucard, knew that deep down, there was a chance that Anderson would use this as a form of revenge, and Alucard, being bound under the seal, wouldn't be able to do a thing against him. He wouldn't be able to lift a finger against him. And Anderson knew that.

The sealing was painful, even more so than last time. His master was too absorbed in her husband to pay attention to her servants pain and that possibly hurt more than the freshly cut seals on his chest caused by Anderson.

The events that had followed afterwards were just a taste of what was to come, Alucard had realised and after what Anderson had been doing to him, hell, it was just short of rape at one point! Normally the moment the Judas priest had laid a hand on him, he would have planted an entire gun load of bullets in his head, simple as. With the seal, it rendered him helpless to fight back and with his life now taking a repeat of when Abraham had owned him, he was slipping back into his old ways: cowering in a corner whenever Anderson looked at him, not being able to look his own master in the eye for fear of a beating with the silver rod that Anderson always kept on his person.

And now, he was reduced to creeping down the corridor to Integra's office, dressed in only in his ripped shirt, hanging off one shoulder and trousers.

Reaching his masters office, he gently pushed the door open and slid in, hoping that Anderson wasn't inside.

"Master?" he whispered, eyes darting towards the desk.

"What is it Alucard? I'm busy. Anderson and I are going to the Queens Ball, so I need to be ready in ten minutes."

"May I speak with you Master? It won't take long." Alucard stared at the floor the entire time he spoke to Integra. He felt safe at the moment not to kneel, but that might change if Anderson walked in.

Integra stopped writing and looked up at her servant. He looked paler than usual and...why was his shirt ripped?

"Alucard, where is your coat?" she questioned sharply "And why does one eye look black?"

"I...I...I"

Integra sighed.

"You may look at me servant."

Alucard raised his head and gazed at Integra.

"I misplaced my coat and I...I... I fell."

"You...fell?"

"Yes, master."

Integra stared intently at her servant. Was he more skitterish that usual or was it her imagination?

"Fine, Alucard, whatever you say. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"I...I don't know how to put this master, but,"

Alucard paused, looking at Integra fearfully.

"Go on."

"Master Anderson is not the man you think he is."

"How so?"

"He has done things, master. Things no man should do."

"You're not making sense servant. Explain."

"He has used his position as my master to torture me."

There was silence as Integra processed this bit of information.

Integra blinked, looking at the door over Alucard's shoulder.

"M..Master?"

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You're making this up. You're lying and you're jealous. Jealous of me being happy. That you can't stand having your own way."

Alucard looked at her in horror.

"No! Master" Please, it's true!! I'm not lying! I.."

"Silence!! I don't want to hear to another word about this! Anderson is a good man and you will respect him! In fact, as from now, he will hold complete control over you. You won't come to me anymore, you go to Alexander. Understand me _Slave? _"

Alucard trembled and whispered "Yes my master. I understand. Master Anderson controls me now."

Integra opened her mouth exactly the same time the door to her office opened and in walked Anderson.

"Integra darlin'! Aren't you ready yet? The Rolls is waiting outside for us."

As soon as Anderson had walked through the door, Alucard had thrown himself on the floor prostrate at the front of Integra's desk, body trembling as he listened to Andersons deep voice rebound round the room.

"Slave! Go fetch your master's coat. It's cold out and I don't want her catching a chill."

Alucard staggered to his feet and bowing quickly to both Integra and Anderson, he fled the room, running towards the cloakroom to find the jacket that was required.

Meanwhile, Anderson was curious as to why he had found Alucard in Integra's office talking to her.

"Alex? Are you ok? You look distant."

Anderson pulled himself away from his musings and smiled down at his wife.

"Nothing. Just wondering why Alucard was in your office. He didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"Oh no, he just came out with the most cock and bull story ever. Apparently, in his mind you're torturing him!" What a stupid idea and I told him as much! Honestly!"

Anderson kept his face in a smile, but inside he could feel the anger grow. He had told that vampire to keep his mouth shut and he had run to Integra the moment he could. Didn't do any good though. Integra was in love with him and would not say anything bad against him. Anderson loved Integra to bits; however, getting revenge on that vampire was just too good an opportunity to miss.

"I quite agree my angel. Possibly the most stupid thing ever! "Now let's get your jacket and we'll be on our way."

"I can dress myself Alex."

"I know, but I enjoy looking after you sweetheart."

Integra smiled and let herself be pulled into a hug, turning her eyes away as Alucard stumbled through the door, holding her coat.

Anderson snatched the coat out of his hands and draped it over Integra's shoulders. As they walked out of the room, Anderson caught Alucard's fleeting terrified stare and mouthed:

"_I'll deal with you when I get home"_

_0000000000000000_

"I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

_Crack _

"Which bit of that didn't you understand, you stupid good for nothing vampire?"

_Crack_

"Maybe a few more lessons with the rod will teach you to keep your mouth shut!"

_Crack _

Alucard, chained, kneeling to the floor of his cell, arched his back every time the silver rod was brought down on the back of his thighs, leaving raised red welts.

"Master please! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry, doesn't cover it, you foul demon!"

"Please, don't hit me!"

Anderson stopped for a moment, panting with the effort he had put into hitting Alucard. Looking at the vampire kneeling on the floor under him, whimpering with the pain, chest heaving, eyes tightly closed and Anderson felt a thrill of power go through him at the sight.

Leaning down, he grabbed a handful of the vampire's hair and hissed in his face.

"I think in order for you to understand your position, you must loose certain _privileges_."

Anderson stood up.

"Starting with your throne and coffin."

Alucard looked up in confusion.

"I'm hiding your coffin and the throne with be burned tomorrow, morning."

"Master, please. I need those things!"

"Not any more. If you really want them back, start begging Slave."

Alucard bent his head so low; his forehead touched the stone below him and laying his chained hands out in front of him.

"Master, please I beg, may I please have my coffin and throne not taken away? Please."

Anderson pretended to think for a moment and let an evil manic grin take over his face.

"No."

Alucard shook, his hands bailing into tight fists.

"Your throne will be burned tomorrow and now _demon_, you have two choices: you sleep on the cold hard floor down here chained to the wall, or you sleep in mine and Integra's room, _under the bed_. What will it be Slave?"

Alucard choked back a sob and whispered,

"May I sleep under your bed master?"

Anderson smirked.

000000000

Later that night, when Integra and Anderson were ready for bed, Alucard stood in the darkest corner of the room, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him, waiting for an order, from his master.

"Slave!"

Alucard jerked and scuttled over, kneeling at Anderson's feet.

"Get under the bed now."

Alucard prepared to stand to walk over to the bed to climb under it.

_Don't walk, crawl to the bed like the inhuman demon you are._

Alucard shivered at the telepathic message his new master had sent him and crawled under the bed on all fours like an animal.

"Stay under there until I give you permission to come out."

"Yes master."

Alucard curled up, shivering and closed his eyes, listening to both masters drift off to sleep and he wept. Wept for the loss of his dignity, loss of his family, loss of his master and most of all, the loss of himself.


	6. Important

Authors note: Masters and bonds.

Ok, I'm going to clear this up once and for all. This is MY story therefore if I want Alucard to be tortured he will be. Simple as. If Integra wants to fall in love with Anderson, she will. If Alucard turns into an emotional wreck because of years of torture caused by Abraham Hellsing and Anderson, he will. Are we getting the picture? This story is not a nice, flowers, bunnies and all jumping round the meadow, it is cruel and full of torture. It's not going to get any better, so if you don't like it now, I suggest you stop reading and go read' Spot the dog'.

Basically, if you don't like this sort of stuff, don't read it and don't bother flaming me: I don't care.

Anderson is not going to die, stop asking me. Seras and Walter may make an appearance, but they're not important, so don't ask that as well.

Oh, if you do flame me, have the balls to sign in so I can give you a piece of my mind. Don't sign in anonomous.

And one more time:

THIS IS A TORTURE FIC! IT IS FULL OF WHIPS AND CHAINS AND ALL NASTY THINGS THAT WILL NOT HELP YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for listening.

Mackerel.


	7. Reflections

Chapter 6.

Warm. A simple word yet had so much meaning. It could mean affection between two people. The temperature in a room or outside _or_ it could mean the feeling a person could experience.

And Alucard felt none.

He never really felt much to begin with anyway, but being not an everyday vampire, he could choose whether to feel such things. Warmth however, was eluding him. In fact, it had eluded him since the wedding, which if he was right, had taken place, three months ago.

Three months since the loss of the little bit of freedom he had.

Three months since the shackles were tightened.

Three months since everyone had turned against him.

Three months since the burning of his throne.

Three months since his undead heart was stood on and ground into the ground.

Three months since he discovered the true meaning of pain: something he never knew before and never needed to know before.

Alucard shivered and rubbed his arms through his threadbare shirt, so worn it had holes and had lost its original shape and stared out of the main window in Integra's office. Lost in thought, he bit his already cut and bruised lip, accidently drawing blood.

Swearing under his breath, he sucked the blood from his lip, trying to conserve any little blood he had left in his body. His _master_ after deciding that the vampire couldn't keep his mouth shut, a lesson was in order to curb the rebellion that the vampire still had left.

Alucard closed his eyes and rested his head on the glass pane, arms either side and he remembered.

Flashback

_Anderson walked around the vampire held still by two of the __Hellsing__ Army personnel, and took in the wide eyes and the heaving chest, all in fear of what his master was going to do._

_"Vampire!"__ He hollered, making the vampires eyes snap towards him._

_"You have been caught by no less than half of __Hellsing's__ army, attempting to feed from the servants in the stables! Do you deny it?"_

_Alucard__ had shook his head and attempted to make some sort of sound, hands tightening on his already too thin arms, holding him upright._

_"I__I...I..."_

_Anderson had smirked at the pitiful attempts made by the vampire to clear his name. Of course the vampire, had only done so on his orders__, forced to attack the servants least the seal attack him first. And of course, the soldiers had just walked in on that moment. How convenient. _

_"I think the creature's guilt is clear for all to see! Now, to show what it means to betray __Hellsing__!" He roared, walking over to the draped object in the middle of the field, pulling the sheet off._

_A collective gasp went around and __Alucard__ had pulled against the hands letting out a scream of "NO!" as they all saw what was sitting there._

_Alucard's__ throne_

_Alucard__ let out a moan and turned to Anderson, eyes blazing._

_"You can't do this! You have no right! I haven't done anything! I was only __fol..ARGH!"_

_Anderson backhanded him across the face, splitting the lip and sending him sideways only held up by the two armed guards._

_"Listen here, Slave, no one wants to hear your pitiful voice! Keep your lies to yourself!" _

_Alucard__ stared at Anderson in fury, chest heaving, blood trickling down the front of his ripped shirt._

_"So, it is only fair that, the Vampires 'throne' is set on fire__, back to hell whence it came from!"_

_Anderso__ walked over to where the throne was and threw a container full of petrol over the wood, ignoring the screams of __Alucard__ behind him._

_Smiling at __Alucard__ over his shoulder he called out, "This really is for your own good you know."_

_And then he threw the lit match onto the petrol sodden throne._

_Alucard__ had stared in horror as his beloved throne had gone up in flames._

_"No, NO!!! Master, please!__ Put out the flames! I..."_

_Anderson strode over to the distraught vampire, watching him twist and turn, trying to run to his flaming throne. _

_"Curb your tongue! This was all through your own doing!!! This is what happens when you try to hurt __Hellsing__! Next time, it'll be your coffin you ungrateful monster!"_

_All that could be heard was the screams of __Alucard__ as he watched the ancient chair slowly burn away in front of his eyes. _

_"__I believe as our 'guest' has so much vocal energy he can spend it in his cell for a while, no blood."_

Alucard shivered again and looked over the field. He could still see the charred ground where it had been burnt last week. Could still feel the flames and hear the laughter of the men around him, jeering at his tears that had leaked out, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door. He didn't really have much time until Integra came back. If Integra found him in here, she would inform _Him_ and then Alucard, no matter what would be in big trouble.

Alucard ran a hand through white hair caused by lack of blood and turned to the books on the shelves and flicked through a pile absently.

A glimpse of gold caught his eye and he turned, curious.

"_A book of ancient seals"._He mused turning the book over, wiping the dust off with one hand.

"Interesting book there _Vampire_." Came a hissing voice from behind.

Alucard spun around, book still clutched in his hands, eyes wide as Anderson stood in front of the door, glasses glinting, fingers grasped around the silver whip in his left hand.

"Would'cha mind tellin' me why you are in your mistress's room without her permission? Without MY permission?"

It was at that moment that Alucard made a decision:

He dropped the book and smashed through the pane of glass that he had rested on before, plummeting to the ground, catching himself at the last moment and making a run for it into the forest on the grounds.

Anderson grinned wildly, teeth gleaming.

The hunt was on.


	8. general musings of a bound soul

**Chapter 7**

Alucard perched in the tree in the forest in the Hellsing grounds, eyes fixed on the mansion a distance away, lips drawn into a thin line, a dead squirrel clutched in one hand, it's eyes bulging grotesquely, drained of any life. Its throat ripped open, gaping and dry.

He didn't mean to make such a mess of the animal, but after being deprived of blood, well, it couldn't be helped, could it?

It wasn't his fault if he wasn't fed for over two weeks.

Fuck Anderson.

That self centred ba...

He had come so close to breaking Alucard, it was disturbing. It was like he knew all the buttons to press.

Too close.

Far too close.

Alucard tossed his hair back and snarled. Only one person had drove Alucard to breaking point and that was Abraham Hellsing.

Funny, that man, could for all his preachings on monsters and unholy demons, was a pretty good imitation of one.

No man could wield a whip like he did and not have a bit of sadistic evil in him.

He was a bastard too.

He could still hear his voice;

_"You are a slow learner," __came__Helsing's__ angry hiss. "Does it matter how many of what I have here? I don't believe so. The crown funds my ventures. Your __kind are__ rats in this city, rats that I find do quite well in the lab. When I heard of you coming to our little island, I couldn't contain my glee. You were foolish enough to get yourself caught! You are mine! What you were is no more! The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be on you."_

_Abraham continued to hold the creature down by the silver bar at his __throat,__ and his own weight. __Alucard__ lessened his struggles, focusing his energy on trying to pry Abraham off his throat, for the silver was wreaking havoc on the sensitive flesh._

_"Do not resist me," Abraham snarled, leaning down on the bar, which caused __Alucard__ to struggle more, though weakly. The vampire finally stopped resisting, reaching up to grip the cloth of Abraham's coat. The human smiled, nodding and leaning back, removing the silver from __Alucard's__ flesh, but keeping it out __incase__ the vampire still had some foolish notions of hostility._

_Alucard__ gasped, though he did not need to breathe, and tried to roll away from the human, but was trapped by his knees on either side of his body. Coughing, he let go of Abraham's coat, wincing as he touched the charred flesh of his throat. Abraham looked down, smiling and almost morning the creature's stillness, rather enjoying the feeling of the vampire struggling under him._

_Chuckling, he leaned down, setting the bar down beside the vampire's head and gripped __Alucard's__ chin, forcing his head back so he could get an unrestricted view of the damage. __Alucard's__ hands hung suspended in the air near his throat, not sure what to do with them. __Helsing__ looked over the wound and sighed, running his finger over __Alucard's__ throat and shaking his head. The vampire probably wouldn't be able to speak or swallow easily until this was healed. __Probably a good thing._

_He leaned back but still sitting atop his pet, smiling down at him. __Alucard__ made another weak attempt at getting away, but stopped when Abraham picked the rod back up._

_"Get up before you get dirty again," Abraham said sternly, standing and reaching down to grab __Alucard's__ upper arm, pulling him to his feet. He frowned when he noticed the wounds on his back and arms bleeding again, but paid them no mind for now. He would bandage the creature up when they reached the upper levels._

_Abraham bent down, retrieving the blanket, which had been pushed aside and mussed under the vampire in the struggle. Popping it in the air to rid the fabric of any dirt, he turned and wrapped it around __Alucard__ again, then turned and left the cell, headed for the stairs and expecting the vampire to follow..."_

The memory faded from his mind and ruby red eyes narrowed in anger. So Anderson thought he was going to become Abraham Hellsing the second? Over his dead body.

A pale lip turned up in amusement at that thought.

Maybe Anderson's dead body if he was lucky.

A mirthless laugh escaped those pale lips.

A rustle in the undergrowth below caught his attention, and he peered down, blending into the tree even more.

_"Monster, monster.__ Come __out,__ come out wherever you are..."_

He really wished he had his guns about now.

_"You know I won't hurt you,"_

No, but the dam whip might. Stupid arse priest.

_"If you come out now, I'll overlook this misbehaviour and forget all about it."_

Alucard rolled his eyes. Wasn't this the equilvent of saying to a lobster, "Hey, just jump in that pot of boiling water, and it'll all be ok?"

How stupid did he think he was?

_"If you don't give yourself up, I'll burn every tree on this estate and then burn you, you god dam __heathen__ demon spawn..."_

Ah, that was better. This was more like the Anderson he knew and loved. Ha.

After what seemed a lifetime, Anderson stalked back to the house, a face like thunder, silver whip clenched tightly in one hand.

_"You have to come back sometime vampire!!!!"_

Alucard flicked his middle finger in the direction of Anderson, sniggering when he fell over a root of a tree.

Stupid arse priest. Go back to the children. The children who don't see the monster within. The untainted souls, so happy and carefree, and watched over by Gods right hand. A monster in disguise. With a cursed cross around his neck. He hated crosses. Ever since one had been driven through his heart, he really hated them. However, it was fun to wear them when he was hunting, it un-nerved his prey. Except Anderson. He had forced Alucard to do something with a cross that had hurt so much and humiliated him, that it still made him wince now.

Sick bastard. And he called himself a priest.

The seal suddenly flared up and Alucard grabbed the trunk of the tree as the pain raced through his body.

He could hear Anderson laughing in the distance.

_"This'll sort you out vampire."_

Alucard gritted his teeth, refusing to cry, to let Anderson know where he was.

This seal was killing him.

It had to stop.

_Go to your master. The pain will stop. He hurts you because he cares. Go. _

"No!" He hissed shaking his head. "Lies, all lies!"

Seal must be stopped. There had to be a way.

Stop.

Wait.

The book.

The book in the study. The gold book of ancient seals. If it told how to put the seals on someone, then it must tell how to remove them.

Alucard slowly stood up on the branch and started to walk slowly towards the house in the shadows keeping a careful eye on Anderson, as he stomped off in another direction swearing and cursing Alucard in every language he knew.

That book held the key to his freedom and no one was going to stop him.

**Two hours later**

Alucard ran down the passageway leading to his dungeon, one very heavy and gold book tucked up one arm, one very alive chicken and a look of pure insanity on his face. Freedom was so close.

Stone walls raced past in a blur as he sprinted, eager to read the book and find out the spell to his freedom. Over 100 years of servitude were about to come to an end and the anticipation made him shiver in delight. Havoc he would wreak upon those who dared to enslave him and treat him as a lowly servant and whipping boy. The time was at hand!

Bursting open the door, he dropped to the dusty floor and flicked through the pages with a child like excitement.

Sealing water demons... no.

Controlling fire...no.

Bring forth an angel of the devil...amusing, but no.

Sealing a vampire to your will...yes.

A hasty circle was drawn in the dust, a simple pentagon in the middle. Alucard sat in the middle with the heavy volume and the squawking chicken and started to chant the spell in the book, holding a knife over the chicken, ready to plunge into its small beating heart.

So absorbed was he, that he failed to notice the figure standing in the doorway, holding a silver disc like contraption, watching Alucard with a look of pure anger on his face.

Any guesses what Anderson made him do with that cross? Give me your suggestions!


	9. broken bird

Note: Alucard in this story can be hurt, so he can feel pain unlike in the manga and anime

Note: Alucard in this story can be hurt, so he can feel pain unlike in the manga and anime. Plus, I don't own hellsing. So bite me already.

**Chapter 8 (or maybe 9. I lost count)**

Once upon a time there lived a princess who lived in a silver tower, with many brave knights surrounding her. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair, and big round blue eyes. She worked very hard day and night to keep her knights in order and had two close friends, one being her butler, Sir Walter, and the other being Lady Seras, her personal bodyguard.

She was very happy except for one problem.

She had an unwanted admirer.

He was a noble, but bound to her family through a debt many centuries ago.

He was all, but an indented servant, forced to do her bidding at any will and time.

And he was handsome. Very handsome.

And it was quite obvious he was interested in her.

He had neck long black hair, with black eyes that gleamed like diamonds in the sun, pale skin that never saw the sun.

But although she found him attractive, she didn't want him as a potential suitor.

So she continued to reject his advances, throwing him in the dungeon even at one point. But still he persisted.

That was until a former priest turned mercenary walked into her life. He was handsome as well, but not cocky unlike her admirer.

With green eyes hidden behind spectacles and short-cropped blonde hair, he treated her like a lady, unlike the other, who leered at her cleavage when she tried to give him orders. But the servant and the mercenary hated each other, each being jealous of the other.

Within 3 months of her paladin being around, she noticed little things. Like her servant adverting his eyes whenever the mercenary walked into the same room, stumbling down corridors, when he was normally so graceful, and hiding bruises from her on his body or face.

But she was in love, and love blinds us to the most obvious things.

So she pretended it wasn't happening, and eventually she began to believe it and so the servant began to suffer in silence.

6 months later, the princess and the mercenary were married.

The servant still suffered.

The mercenary loved his life and tortured the servant.

And the princess saw nothing and stayed perfectly in love.

And then she fell pregnant.

lklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklkllkl

Alucard finished his tale and stared at the stone floor, listening to the steady dripping of water, twisting a chain around his wrist.

Anderson stared blankly down at the vampire sitting on the stone floor and shifted his weight.

"Vampire, I'll be needing that mouth open."

Red eyes flickered up then back down.

"Your will is my command, my Master" he intoned emotionlessly.

Anderson ran a hand through his cropped hair and looked to the heavens.

"You know I do this all for your own good. If only you could see. I don't want to have to hurt you but really you leave me no choice. You disappoint Integra so much with your behaviour. She had such high hopes for you."

Alucard turned his head away to mask the blood tears. He didn't plan on upsetting his Master.

"But that lip looks swollen Alucard. If you have no teeth, then you cant bite through your lips then, can you?"

Alucard looked up and smiled gratefully at Anderson. His master was right, he was always right.

"Yes, master. If you take my teeth, my lip will heal. You are very kind."

Anderson looked at the broken figure on the floor in front of him. A discoloured bruise was on one side of his cheek, slowly healing, a deep cut not healing on his forehead and cracked and bitten through lips made a pitiful sight.

Bending down, he opened the vampire's mouth with no resistance and pulled a pair of pliers from his back pocket.

"Don't flinch." He warned as he gripped the first fang…….

klklklklklklklkllklklklklklklklklklklkllklklklklklklk

"_So this is what you were planning you ungrateful creature! After all Integra and I have done for you! You deserve nothing but life long imprisonment!"_

_Whirling around, Alucard dropped the squawking chicken and met Andersons gaze. _

"_I won't be your slave! You stole everything from me! The little freedom I had, the friends, the one I lo…"_

_Alucard stopped abruptly and stared at a place over Anderson's head._

"_The one you what? You loved? Don't be stupid! Monsters don't love!"_

"_Then how can you?!"_

_The slap echoed throughout the dungeon, Anderson's hand still raised, Alucards head turned to the side, blood running from a split lip._

_Alucard laughed hollowly._

"_Touch a nerve did we? It's the truth, __**master**__, you're just as much of a monster as me!"_

_Anderson let out a inhuman scream and jumped at a surprised Alucard, barrelling both of them into the wall, trapping Alucard between the cold wall and Andersons body._

"_You, Vampire are a monster. I am a man. The man who has in fact, an heir arriving in 9 months time to keep you imprisoned."_

"_Fuck you!"_

_Anderson brought up a knee, forcing it between the vampire's legs, spreading them, making Alucard balance on his toes. _

_Anderson snarled kicking the vampire off balance forcing him to rest his groin on Anderson's knee. _

_Alucard groaned, twisting his body, Anderson smiling grimly._

"_Ah won't fuck you vampire, I don't do men, but I know a couple of soldiers who will."_

_Alucard inhaled as Anderson grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him through the dungeons and up through the house ignoring the curious stares they received._

"_Let me go!" Alucard growled, hands wrapped around his hair, trying to rid some of the pain in his scalp._

"_Oh no, this is just what I think you need. A lesson in humanity and my new recruits are just the men for the job. Say hello to your tutors for the next two days."_

_Alucard twisted his head up and recoiled in horror. _

_Standing in front of the soldiers barracks were ten of the most burly and muscular men and they were all looking at Alucard with a hunger in their eyes. _

"_Well. Init' 'e a pretty one then Boss?" _

"_Indeed he is. He's yours for the next two days. Don't damage him too bad, and I want him sane when you finish with him, unlike the last one you had. "_

_Alucard inhaled loudly and pulled on the hand on his hair desperately._

_Anderson smiled indulgently at the horror filled vampire, as one would a child and patted him on the head with his free hand._

"_Enjoy boys!" He shouted throwing Alucard through the door of the barracks, watching as the other soldiers filed in towards the vampire crawling on the floor, and shut the door._

_Screams issued from the closed door and rough mocking laughter, thumps banging on the door, muffled pleas screamed before they dragged away._

"_Have fun Vampire." He called, turning back to the mansion, whistling a tuneless tune._

klklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklk

It felt like having a spike impaled in your mouth, Alucard decided as he spat blood onto the floor for the second time that night after watching Anderson walk away with a necklace with his fangs on.

But oddly he felt happy that his master was wearing his teeth round his neck. After all his job was too serve his masters, and nothing else.


End file.
